Merry Christmas
by Ayame Amerante
Summary: Raven goes to the park on Christmas eve, cup of tea in hand, and a friend happens to join her. one shot, maybe extended. raest. Song by John Lennon standard disclaimer applies


**Happy Christmas**

By Emma Catherine

to my BB- with love, your Raven.

--------------------------------------------------

She was just like every other girl. She dreamed of love, of happiness, of a contentness known only when she found that one person. She longed to smile and gaze into the eyes of someone who would do the same for her. She wanted someone to understand the feelings she couldn't express. Especially now, with Christmas just around the corner.

She closed her eyes. Savoring the sweet, herbal aroma of her chai tea in her hands. The snow fell onto her head, arms, shoulders, nose, and hands. Each flake a small, icy reminder of the real world she was trying to leave behind. In truth- she really cared for him. And all she wanted was what was best for him. All she wanted- was to prove HE was the one she loved. She would do anything and everything she could. She had been trying to push him away- so he would go back to Terra, back to his old life. Back to who he had been… when he was happy.

Her eyes slid open, staring across the frozen pond at the many couples gathering around the camp fire. So was the tradition of every Christmas eve. The part would play Christmas carols over the loud speaker, open skating on the ponds, and several scattered bonfires would litter the area as dark would surround the city.

She gazed at the sky as it turned from blue to red to purple to black.

She couldn't love him. Not a single person she could ever care about like that. It always caused them so much pain to love her in return. She couldn't let herself love him.

_"So this is Christmas  
And what have you done?  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun  
And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young" _The speakers through out the park clicked on as the final few rays of sun kissed the surroundings and the moon's pale iciness turned the night air crisp and silent.

"_A very merry Christmas"_

"Hey," she heard from behind her. A voice so familiar, so safe, so soft, so terrifying.

"_And a happy New Year"_

"Hey" she heard herself reply, though she couldn't believe she was truly forming the words.

"_Let's hope it's a good one"_

Every time he said a word, her heart skipped a beat. Every time he moved, the breath caught in her lungs. She wished so that she could-- no.

_"Without any fear"_

it was her fear that held her back but she couldn't let herself love him…

"_And so this is Christmas  
For weak and for strong  
For rich and the poor ones  
The world is so wrong"_

Her free hand was exposed. Her thumb hooked into the belt loop of her jeans.

"_And so happy Christmas"_

A hand slipped into hers. Her snow white skin clashing with his green.

"_For black and for white  
For yellow and red ones"_

She didn't care.

She loved him…

If only she could tell him.

If only he understood.

"_Let's stop all the fight  
A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear"_

"I just want what everyone else wants- someone to love me back" he explained suddenly, taking her aback at his suddenness. "I want to feel that happiness and content ness you feel when you've found that one person you can truly love and trust. I want someone who can understand the feelings I have for them," he exhaled a breath of air into the atmosphere flecked with falling snow. His black hoodie and recently dyed black hair turning white from the flakes of magnificent ice falling upon him.

"I don't want anything special. I don't want anything extravagant." She explained.

"I know.. That's why I want to tell you, here and now. Raven… I love you, and I want to be with you. I don't care what the consequences are." He turned to face her. Her breath catching in her throat. His fingers caressing her cheek, making his way to the back of her neck, just along her hair line. He pulled her close. His lips pressing gently against hers. She drew closer as a spark closed the distance between them. Brought together by love, their bodies emitted the same electricity that would draw them permanently together. He drew away, his lips next to her ear.

"Merry Christmas, my Raven," he looked into her eyes. Their ice cold noses touching gently.

"Merry Christmas, Beast boy," she looked at their still clasped hands and smiled.

--------------------------------------------------


End file.
